Smile for Me
by darkdoll25
Summary: Seigo Saiga x OC


"Do you not understand?" His firm grip tightened around her small wrist. She ineffectively tried pushing against his shoulder with her free hand until he easily captured that one, too. The air around them was tight with tension and electricity. Kyoko gasped with surprise when he forced her arms above her head, lowering his face down to hers. He loomed above, so very strong… and masculine. She noticed for the first time how broad and encasing his shoulders were. A crack of lightning narrowed her vision to only him.

"You see me as your senior…" He wrapped his arm around her waist. This was the first time he made advances like this.

"…a madman even…" Saiga pulled her body closer to his, still holding her hands in a lock against the wall. She bit her lip and shivered when she met him, pulse increasing with every passing second.

"…and especially as a _friend_." his voice was directly in her ear, cold and dry like the winter wind, "**That** is intolerable."

She was utterly helpless. The young woman tried twisting away to no avail. His body was like iron against hers, unyielding and hard. The blood in her head was pounding with frightening alacrity and he was doing nothing to stop it. The old house creaked and groaned in approval to the advances of its master.

"Do you not fight, little kistune? You have not attacked the one who holds you so…" Of course she did not try to kick him. She trusted him. She _could not_ wish to hurt him.

"N-no," she stuttered. She wiggled with more intensity, watching his eyes blackening. He shifted against her. She did not understand why he was doing this. "Please, let go!"

He did not answer, but instead began to stroke her waist, feeling the soft muscles of her abdomen and the curves of her hips. Her toes curled and she shook. His eyes glinted with triumph and something else. Something darker that was only directed at her. The rain outside fell rapidly and thunder boomed in the distance. _1…_

"Ah, is it because you feel it too?" His thumb moved to stroke the pulse on her wrist. He could feel it. He knew that she was affected by his closeness. She did not want this. She was confused. So, so very confused by his actions. Kyoko commenced chewing on her bottom lip, causing him to abruptly stop his ministrations and watch her mouth. His stoic face broke with wonder and a slightly animalistic look crept onto his features. What was so special about her that entranced him so? He held her tighter, the air escaping his nostrils increasing drastically. …_2…_

"Someone will see!" she said. She was hot. Blood ran fast through her body and she was about ready to faint. She wanted nothing more than to run back to her room and forget everything. How had she never noticed the way he looked at her before? The way he moved when he was around her? And now, she was paying the price for her naivety. _…3…_

"No one's home. Don't fret, we have time to spare." He looked so alive. Kyoko had never seen him like this, except when he was experimenting. His handsome features alit when he saw her in near fear from is words. It was like a game to him. Almost just a sadistic chase of cat and mouse, except the cat had already caught its prey and was getting ready to eat it. _…4…_

"Saiga-sensei…" She didn't bother to squirm anymore. Instead focusing her attention to the nearest exit. _…5…_

"Do not call me that," he growled. Her attention snapped back to him and her mouth opened slightly. _…6…_

"What?" He moved past her face and buried his head into the crook of her neck, causing her to stiffen. He was _smelling _her of all things. _…7…_

"What is my name?" The tip of his nose ran gently up and down her soft skin. Her nerves were tingling where he touched her and she tilted her head slightly, sighing. The heat slowly ebbed away. A quiet pitter-patter could be heard from outside. _…8…_

"S-Se-Seigo…"

A deep noise of approval met her ears and he brushed his lips gently along her collar-bone. She gasped again; though, this time, her mind clouded up slightly. Her cheeks reddened unconsciously and her eyes glazed. "Say it again," he commanded. …_9…_

"Seigo," she said louder. The final clap.

He raised his head up and looked directly into her eyes, moving closer and closer… His lips were just about to touch hers-

"Kyoko Onee-chan!" The door slid open with a bang and the hallway light flooded the darkened room.


End file.
